I want to save you
by Jacob'sbrotherKenny23
Summary: Jacob imprints on Rosalie instead of Nessie, but let everybody believe that he imprinted on Nessie. What happens when Rose is in trouble? What happens when they start a love affair? What challenges will they face? Also I added a couple new Chars Jake/Rose
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

I was sitting in the woods with Nessie, Edward, Bella, and the Dog. We were hunting with Nessie. The Dog and had gotten really close since Emmett left to the Voturi. He decided to be Jane's body guard since he had fallen in love with her. I was depressed and angry when he left but Jacob cheered me up. I tolerate his blonde jokes a little better now. I'm a little jealous of Renesmee though, because Jacob is only here for her because of the whole imprinting thing whatever that is nobody will tell me. Edward gave me a funny look then turned back to Nessie who was curled up to Jacob. He smiled then we locked eyes for a moment. His are so beautiful; dark brown. Then I looked away I could tell he was still smiling though my back was to him. Nessie was almost seven she was in her sixth year, almost fully developed. Jacob didn't seem to notice though. Even though I knew he didn't see her that way I still felt jealous of what they would become I would loose Jacob. My Jacob. To a little girl. I decided to take a walk when I noticed that Edward was glaring at me. When I was about a mile away I started to run vampire speed to nowhere particular. I took this opportunity to hunt. I spotted a buck a few yards away. Poor thing didn't see me coming. It was only when I was done draining that I realized that I was on Quileute territory. And what I thought was a buck was a hunter I saw a dead buck not far from the hunter's bloodless body. I could hear the wolves approaching.

JPOV

I watched Rosalie for a while and noticed that her emotionless face was jealous. I felt guilty everyone thinks I imprinted on Nessie but I only used that excuse so that I could be around my true imprint: Rosalie.

She has killed a human, she needs to pay the price. I could hear Sam's thoughts in my head.

But she's Jake's imprint and you know the law. My brother Kenny thought. That got my attention. I was on my feet in a second. I started to run toward the direction Rosalie had gone.

I'm well aware of who she is but the treaty says no humans shall be harmed by the Cullens. Sam thought.

Don't touch her Sam! I thought.

I'm sorry Jacob I know it'll be hard but you'll have to live without her. Sam thought.

Your not touching her Sam! Kenny and I thought in union.

Do not make me make you. We will destroy her Jacob. You don't have to be around for that but it will happen and you will not try to stop us. Sam commanded using his Alpha voice. Threw Sam's mind I could see Kenny bowing under the Alpha's command.

I am not one of your pack Sam and I will protect Rosalie even if I die doing it! I thought using MY Alpha voice. I ran to the part of the forest where Rosalie was the pack was already there. Sam had her backed up against a tree she was trying hard not to fight back. I snapped into action charging at Sam. I tackled him to the ground. He got up and snarled at me.

Stay away from her Sam! I ordered. He snarled at me but fell to the ground under my command.

And that goes for the rest of you too stay away! I growled. Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, and My loyal brother Kenny all obeyed. I didn't really have to tell Kenny to leave her alone. He would have done it regardless. Sam and his pack retreated. I turned toward Rosalie with an apologetic look. "You don't have to be sorry. It's my fault. Why did you save me?" She asked. I huffed. Then trotted behind a bush and phased back to my human form. I quickly got dressed and walked around to meet her. "Walk with me?" I asked she nodded. We walked along the beach. I exhaled.

"I saved you because you're my imprint and I don't want to loose you." I explained.

"What's an imprint?" She asked. I could tell by the look on her face she didn't like the sound of it. Another exhale.

"Imprinting is like when you see her everything clicks, it's not gravity holding you to the earth anymore it's her. You'd do anything. Be anything she needs. Whether it's a friend, brother, protector, a lover." I blushed at the lover part. I was expecting her to be mad and rip my head off then and there. But she didn't she was fascinated and wanted to know all about what it was and stuff. I told her that I couldn't go very long without seeing her. Because it would be emotionally and physically painful.

"Wait. I thought you imprinted on Nessie?" She asked.

"I only made everyone think that because at the time Emmett was around and I didn't want him to kill me." I answered.

"How do you keep Edward from knowing?" She asked.

"I just think about random things and Nessie." I answered. "So is imprinting basically love at first sight?" She asked. Jeeze she is just full of questions. I thought.

"Kind of I guess." I answered. She was about to ask another question when Kenny approached us.

"I should go, my family will worry about me." she said. "Can we do this again tomorrow?" I asked shyly.

"Of course." She answered softly then kissed my cheek and ran vampire speed to her home.

"Hey Jake everything ok?" Kenny asked. "Yeah." I answered. "Everything is awesome."

**Hope you guys and girls liked it and please comment and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

I speed home and tried to think of anything but what Jacob had told me. For the first time in decades I had fun. When I walked in through the door Edward was waiting for me on the couch. "Would you mind explaining to me why you are jealous of my daughter?" He asked. "Yes and leave me alone." I said going up to my room. In a second he was in my door way. "C'mon Rose what's wrong? Why can't you be happy for Nessie she is your niece." He lectured. "I know that can you please leave me alone." I begged. And as soon as he left Nessie walked through the door. _Great. _I thought sarcastically "Aunt Rose. Is it ok if I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. "Sure." I answered. "Well daddy said that soon me and Jacob are going to be moving in together. And I was wonder what you thought of that." She said. I didn't know how to answer that. "What does it matter what I think?" I asked. "I guess it doesn't." She said then left. Edward walked back into the room. "Nothing huh." He said suspiciously. "Fuck! Can't I be left alone for five seconds." I screamed frustrated. Edward backed out slowly few minutes later Jacob climbed in through my window wearing only his shorts. "I heard you scream." Jacob said concerned. He was cute when he was worrying about me. "I'm fine." I said softly trying not to stare at his bare, perfect chest. He smiled when he noticed my staring. He stayed up all night talking to me about favorite movies, books, shows, bands, and songs. At about 1am We started talking about greatest fears. "My greatest fear?" He asked. Then intertwined our hands. "Is losing you." He answered. I smiled at his answered then pressed my lips to his. He deepened the kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance. We ended up having sex. It wasn't like the sex Emmett and I had. It was passionate, and full of love. After he woke up the next morning. I told him about what Nessie told me. About them moving in together. "No. I can't do that. I can't lie to anyone anymore. I love you Rose." He said with tears in his eyes. I kissed his tears away as they rolled down his cheeks. "I love you too Jake." I said. We kissed a few more times before he had to leave. I got dressed and left my room. Luckily everyone was out hunting. I let every memory I had of Jacob and I encounter last night run through my mind. His burning hot lips trailing kisses from my chest to my neck then to my lips. His hands running all over my body… Edward along with the rest of the family came back from their hunt and I quickly changed my thoughts.

"Edward could I talk to you for a second?" I asked him gesturing to the woods outside. He nodded then we went to the spot I gestured.

"You can't be serious about Nessie and Jacob moving in together! Nessie is only a kid for crying out load." I exclaimed. "Rose, what is the real reason why you don't want Nessie and Jacob to move in together?" He asked. And I panicked. "Because I… She is my niece and I don't trust her around that dog." I lied. "Since when are you and Jacob enemies again?" He questioned. I got angry and glared at him. "Since when is that your business?" I hissed. "It's my business, when it concerns my daughter!" He yelled. Out of nowhere Jacob bounded between us, shielding me from Edward. Jacob growled at him. "I had no intension of harming her Jacob." Edward more hissed then said. Then Edward gasped. "You imprinted on her didn't you." He asked. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

RenesmeePOV

I was sitting on the couch reading one of Daddy's old books, when daddy came storming through the front door yelling at Aunt Rose and Jakey.

"Daddy why are you yelling at them like that?" I asked.

"Explain! Jacob." Daddy roared.

"After Renesmee was born and Bella hadn't woken up yet. And I realized then that, that I had said some hurtful things to Rose and went to find her. But as I was looking into her eyes, I felt a pull toward her and I imprinted." Jake explained. I felt like I was slapped in the face. I wasn't his imprint? But why?

"Jacob look what you've done you hurt my daughter! She loved you and you go and do this!" Daddy fumed.

"It's not like he can help it Edward!" Aunt Rose defended Jake. Daddy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If you didn't imprint on Renesmee, how come Sam and his pack didn't harm her?" Daddy asked.

" Rose was holding her, when she was born and they knew that Rose wouldn't give her up without a fight, so they backed off" Jake answered. Daddy lunged for Jake's throat. Jacob phased in the house. Breaking a table, the TV, and half the living room. Daddy threw Jake out the window. Jacob hit a tree and fell to the ground.

"Edward stop!" Aunt Rose yelled jumping in front of Jacob. Daddy stopped and stared at her. I stared in horror, scared for Jake's life. My dad stared at Aunt Rose for a few seconds, then gasped.

"You're in love with him." He breathed. I gasped. Everyone looked at me. No! this isn't fair Jacob is mine and no one will take him from me! Before my father could say anything I took off for the woods knocking Aunt Rose down in the process.

JPOV

I growled at Renesmee as she knocked Rose down. Edward stepped closer to her.

"___Get away from her!_" I growled. "I'm helping her." He stated calmly. I sighed.

"_Jake! Sam needs you at La Push now." _Seth thought as he entered the Cullen's yard.

_"Coming!"_ I thought and bounded through the forest to La Push.

Sam was on a pile of logs with rest of the pack circling around him.

_" Jake i'm sorry if i brought you any disrespect yesterday. I should have known better. Anyway we were wondering if you would like to go on a vampire patrol with us. _Sam thought.

_"Um sure."_ I said uneasily.


End file.
